


Breakfast (In Bed)

by tidal_race



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, Flufftober 2018, Peggy POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: Written for Flufftober Day One: Breakfast





	Breakfast (In Bed)

The smell of bacon is the first thing Peggy registers as she wakes up. She stretches, still under the covers, the sheets warm and soft against her skin, a smile on her face. She thinks about getting out of bed, but decides it can wait a few more moments.

She must doze off again, because the next thing she knows the smell of cooking has become the smell of burning. She hears the sound of the back door opening, which is undoubtedly what keeps the fire alarm from going off. She wonders if she should go see what’s happening, or just pretend she’s still asleep.

Whatever had gone wrong though, Quinn appears in the doorway a couple minutes later, two plates and two cups of coffee balanced on a tray Peggy knows she didn’t have before. There’s eggs and bacon, neither singed. Her coffee is exactly the shade it would be if she’d made it for herself. The way Quinn notices details can be intimidating. (Except in the kitchen, where he seems to have some sort of jinx.)

Even now, when it’s hopelessly endearing, it’s a little intimidating. There’s still a little voice at the back of her head that’s suspicious of that level of attention being directed toward her. But what has she got but a tiny rented two bedroom house and one too many cats?

Her connection to Alice/Parker isn’t relevant, because that’s how she met Quinn in the first place. She’s dated guys who were only with her because she was such a good cook or some dumb shit like that, but none of those “relationships” felt like this.

And she’s pretty sure this is a relationship, because somehow random pieces of Quinn’s clothing have been left behind the last couple of times he’s been there, and he went to the pet store with her the last time she was out of cat food like it was just a normal thing, and he knows how she takes her coffee and likes her eggs, and she really didn’t have the tray he’s setting in the middle of the bed, which means he thought about this.

When he leans down and kisses her, it’s just a random morning in October, but it’s a kiss and a morning she’ll remember forever.


End file.
